1) Field of the Invention
The field of this invention relates to an amusement ride for humans and more particularly to an amusement ride which is designed to be located as a portable or permanent establishment within an amusement park.
2) Description of the Prior Art
Amusement parks are a common form of entertainment for humans. Included within these amusement parks are a plurality of different types of amusement rides. Amusement rides using automobiles of various types have long been known. However, it has not been known to utilize a dragster vehicle amusement ride.
A dragster type of vehicle is an automobile which races from a standing stop over a preset length course as fast as possible. To construct an amusement ride incorporating a dragster type of vehicle has previously been thought to be unsafe. The vehicle would have to be confined to a particular track and be stoppable even if the operator did not stop the vehicle.